


An Illness of the Mind

by Ellinel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinel/pseuds/Ellinel
Summary: Траун замечает, что Илай пренебрегает собственным здоровьем, и спрашивает, что же случилось.Предупреждения: селф-харм, отказ от употребления пищи, ксенофобия, насилие над детьми (подразумевается).





	An Illness of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Illness of the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399307) by [consideritalljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consideritalljoy/pseuds/consideritalljoy). 



> От переводчика: Я не стала переводить название - мне очень нравится, как оно звучит на английском.  
> Моего ничего нет: герои - Тимоти Зана, идея и воплощение - consideritalljoy, русские буквы - Кирилла и Мефодия.  
> Переведено с любезного разрешения автора. *лучи любви* ❤
> 
> От автора: Посвящается Moomkin, моему другу из Чисской Доминации. А так же всем, кто читает это, тем, кто любит Трауна, и тем, кто борется с психическими расстройствами. Вы настоящие бойцы, не забывайте об этом.

Илай сообщил Трауну, что того назвали «инородцем» и что это оскорбление для не-людей. Однако, согласно собственным определениям Трауна, слово «инородец» просто означало чужака, коим он и являлся.

И как чужаку, вынужденному жить бок о бок с видом, о котором он практически ничего не знал, в течение неопределенного времени, Трауну было необходимо узнать о людях как можно больше и в самое кратчайшее время.

Он начал с библиотеки. За месяц он расширил область своего изучения до научных исследований. Особенно его заинтересовала медицина. После особо долгого вечера, проведенного за чтением сложных исследований, касавшихся здоровья пищеварительной системы человека, он начал замечать… разное.

Его сосед по комнате не придерживался общеизвестных требований к человеческому здоровью.

— Не желаете составить мне компанию за обедом? — спросил Траун, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к двери. Он остановился, ожидая, что Илай тоже поднимется, но, больше к беспокойству, нежели к удивлению Трауна, тот этого не сделал.

— Не сегодня. У меня есть дела, — отозвался он, не поднимая глаз.

— Если мне не изменяет память, то же самое вы говорили во время последнего приема пиши, несколько часов назад? — уточнил Траун.

— Ага. Я просто не голоден. И, как я уже сказал, у меня дела. Идите без меня. —  _Голос становится грубым и напряженным. Слегка выше тоном. Слова отрывистые._

— Хотите, чтобы я что-нибудь вам принес? — настаивал Траун.

— Я сказал: идите. Ладно? У меня нет на это времени, — отрезал Илай. Траун подчинился. Что-то совершенно точно было неправильно, но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что именно.

Траун вскоре вернулся и осторожно вошел. В воздухе чувствовался слабый запах дыма.

— Илай? — спросил он, искренне озадаченный. У Илая не было никаких причин разводить огонь.

— Что еще? — отозвался Илай. _Тон голоса сперва повышается, потом становится ниже. Рот широко открыт, выпуская наружу более чистый звук. Акцент типичен для подобного тона, да, но намеренно преувеличен, словно Илай хочет казаться беззаботным. Этот тон он обычно использует, чтобы обозначить шутку._

— Я не понимаю. Это какая-то шутка? — уточнил Траун.

Лицо Илая застыло.

— Что вы называете шуткой? —  _Теперь тон и выражение лица выражают оборонительный гнев._ Илай завел руку за спинку стула, чтобы было удобнее развернуться к Трауну. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны до локтей.

— Простите. Я просто неправильно понял. Что касается вашего вопроса, я хотел узнать, почему в комнате пахнет дымом.

Казалось, Илай почему-то неправильно воспринимал выражение и тон голоса собеседника. Это была странно. Траун уже успел изучить и комнату, и Илая. Что-то изменилось.

Рукава, понял он. Когда они только прибыли в Академию, Илай закатывал рукава рубашки. Потом, через несколько недель, перестал это делать. Теперь они снова были закатаны. Траун внимательнее присмотрелся к его руке, надеясь, что Илай не заметит.

Предплечье усеивали крошечные красные точки. Настоящие «веснушки», как их называл Илай, были нормальными, но эти пятна отличались от них. Веснушки были плоскими.

Илай закатил глаза и нетерпеливо вздохнул.

— Не знаю. Может кто-то зажег палочку смерти в коридоре или что-то такое. Я не сомневаюсь, что у этих парней есть доступ к таким вещам.

Траун уже собирался спросить о странных веснушках, когда вспомнил специфичное медицинское исследование, которое изучал недавно. Пятна, которые он увидел на руке Илая, подходили по критериям на покрывшиеся коркой ранки.

— Почему ваша рука покрыта струпьями?

Широко раскрыв глаза, Илай одернул рукав и отвернулся к столу.

— Хватит на сегодня вопросов, Траун. Я занят.

Той ночью Траун больше не стал ничего спрашивать, вместо этого продолжив изучать Илая в последующие дни. Оба тревожных фактора — отказ от еды и дым в сочетании с струпьями — продолжали наблюдаться. Если честно, то Траун заметил, тайком наблюдая, как Илай по утрам натягивает униформу, что количество ранок продолжало увеличиваться.  
Вдобавок ко всему Траун не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел Илая спящим. Он вставал, пока Траун еще спал, а когда тот просыпался, то практически не двигался с места. Однажды Траун поинтересовался этим у самого Илая. Тот ответил, что лег почти сразу после Трауна и проснулся незадолго до него. Даже если это было правдой, Илаю, которому требовалось семь с половиной часов нормального сна, не хватило бы пары часов, чтобы выспаться. По тону его голоса Траун понял, что сосед отчасти ему лжет.

Траун вернулся в комнату в непривычное время, он не знал, когда придет Илай. Но тот уже был там. Еще открывая дверь, Траун услышал голос, похожий на голос Илая, только более грубый, низкий, невнятный и холодный. Голограмма. Отец Илая.

Илай быстро пробормотал что-то на прощание, и голограмма исчезла. _Сутулит плечи, потом резко выпрямляется. Глубоко дышит носом. Выражение лица меняется от безэмоционального до преувеличенно веселого, но мышцы все еще напряжены._

— Я не ожидал, что вы вернетесь так скоро, — произнес Илай.

Траун кивнул.

— Верно. Это ваш отец?

— Да, — Илай отвернулся к ящику стола и принялся там копаться. Мышцы у него все еще были напряжены.

— Илай, я могу кое-что спросить у вас? — начал Траун.

Илай фыркнул.

— Вы как всегда не вовремя. Что на этот раз?

Траун развернул свой стул и сел напротив Илая, сложив руки на коленях и слегка подавшись вперед. 

— На этот раз это личный вопрос. Вы в добром здравии?

— Что это еще за вопрос? Конечно, да, — ответил Илая, откидывая голову назад и хмуря брови.

— Тогда у меня есть еще несколько вопросов. Почему вы не едите? Почему не спите? Почему ваш разговор с отцом был таким напряженным? Почему эти струпья — вероятно ожоги, если учитывать дым в комнате — покрывают вашу руку?

Несколько раз Илай порывался оборвать его, но Траун не дал ему ни шанса.

Стоило Трауну закончить, как Илай сказал:

— Сколько раз я должен повторять, что я занят? Вы же знаете, как сложны занятия. Не все такие блестящие курсанты, как вы. Кое-кто должен был учиться в сотне световых лет отсюда на офицера снабжения, а не застревать тут в качестве переводчика для инородца, которому, судя по всему, вообще не нужен переводчик.

Слово: инородец. Однажды Илай сказал, что это оскорбление, и никогда не называл так Трауна. Но сейчас в его тоне и голосе слышится лишь презрение. Нет, понял Траун. Не только.

— Вы боитесь, — сказал он, больше себе, нежели Илаю. — Боитесь и стыдитесь. Почему?

Кровь прилила к лицу Илая, ноздри задрожали.

— Какого черта вы лезете. Я не просил вас. - _Последнее слово подчеркивается._

— Это не ответ, — возразил Траун.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — огрызнулся Илай.

— Илай. Ваши действия не попадают под критерии здорового человека. Если вы больны, я хочу помочь. Вот чего я хочу от вас. Я хочу знать, как вам помочь.

— Вы не сможете, — слова звучат почти язвительно.

— Я могу попросить перевести вас.

— Не можете, — быстро ответил Илай. — Переживу как-нибудь.

— Вы должны переживать это в одиночестве? — осторожно поинтересовался Траун.

— Да. Нет. Может. Я не знаю. — Первые слова звучат коротко, отрывисто, а заканчивается речь фразой. _Выдыхает три последних слова. Плечи опускаются. Мышцы слегка расслабляются._

Траун несколько секунд молчал, давая Илаю возможность продолжить.

— Вы же знаете, что здесь все иначе, — как и надеялся Траун, продолжил Илай. — Я знаю, что обещал раньше, что не брошу вас одного перед лицом всей этой ксенофобии, но я сам загнал себя в угол. Для меня это не просто. Я же из Дикого Космоса… И моя семья вовсе не интересуется вами. На самом деле, им плевать. Они постоянно просят, чтобы я попросил о переводе. Я говорил им, что не могу этого сделать, но они не слушают. Они хотят, чтобы я вернулся на Майомар. То есть, конечно, они хотят чтобы я вернулся на Лайсатру. Но понимают, что я на это не пойду… Я знаю, это звучит глупо. Но это совсем не так. Как я уже сказал, не все курсанты такие гении, как вы. Наверное, я обманывал себя, думая, что на Майомаре был лучшим. Там всё было куда проще, чем здесь. Черт, я слишком много болтаю. Я имею в виду, вот вы. Вас изгнали с какой-то планеты, привезли туда, где вы никого не знаете, и где нет никого похожего на вас. Ох, да вы даже не знаете, что такое самоповреждение… —  _Осекается, мышцы мгновенно напрягаются. Он не собирался говорить то, что только что сказал. В частности, последние слова._

— Вы правы, предполагая, что я не знаком с данным термином. Что значит самоповреждение? — спросил Траун.

Илай уткнулся взглядом в пол.

— Забудьте. —  _Обхватывает руками тело, еще больше ссутуливается, словно защищаясь._ — Ничего.

— Крайтова отрыжка.

На мгновение на лице Илая проступило что-то похожее на изумление.

— Ладно, ладно. Это слово используется, когда кто-то причиняет себе вред. Это же элементарно, — пренебрежительно ответил Илай. — Я в норме.

— Зачем кому-то делать это? — уточнил Траун.

— Я правда не хочу об этом говорить.

— Этим занимаются все люди?

Илай фыркнул.

— Вовсе нет. Слушайте… это не хорошо. Постарайтесь этого не делать. Люди поступают так, находясь в состоянии сильного стресса.

Трауну это показалось совершенно нелогичным. Если человек находится в состоянии стресса, самым эффективным способом уменьшить его было сохранение здоровья и попытки борьбы с источником стресса, а не сознательное снижение способности организма функционировать.

— И это помогает?

— Когда ваше тело хочет чего-то… спать или есть, или чего-то еще, сложно сопротивляться этому желанию, так? С самоповреждением так же. Находясь в состоянии стресса, тело желает от него избавиться, и мозг приказывает телу причинить себе боль. Это не имеет особого смысла, но это желание трудно игнорировать, так что ты просто делаешь это. И это немного помогает. — _Слова иссякают._

— Но вы не спали и не ели, — заметил Траун.

Илай кивнул.

— С некоторых пор я стал плохо спать, так что решил, что если все равно бодрствую, то могу сделать домашнее задание. А еда… Ну, есть много причин. Когда я вне класса, мне не очень хочется находится среди других курсантов. Я не хочу давать им очередной повод для насмешек. Акцента вполне достаточно, поверьте.

Траун тоже кивнул.

— Я вам верю, Илай. Но даже после объяснения ваши действия не выглядят как поведение здорового человека. Вам нужно потреблять больше калорий, чем сейчас. И причинение себе вреда как способ борьбы со стрессом тоже не вполне нормально. Вы говорите, ваше тело само этого хочет. Но это разум приказывает телу выполнять действия. Ваш разум нездоров?

— …Угу. Можно и так сказать, — согласился Илай.

— Разум является источником мыслей и контроля над телом. Нездоровый разум представляет серьезную опасность. Что можно предпринять, чтобы восстановить его в случае болезни?

Илай пожал плечами.

— А ожоги, откуда они?

— У меня есть спички.

Вот откуда дым.

— Ясно. Отдайте их мне, пожалуйста, — Траун протянул руку.

Илай медленно вдохнул. Когда он наконец смог выдохнуть, то сильно сгорбился, склонив голову так, что волосы скрыли глаза. Выражения лица было не разглядеть, но язык тела ясно говорил сам за себя.

Илай протянул правую руку и нащупал верхний ящик стола, открыл и вытащил из него небольшую коробочку. Но вместо того, чтобы отдать Трауну, он прижал руку к груди, так чтобы Траун не мог забрать предмет.

— Я всегда смогу достать еще, — проговорил Илай.

— Не думаю, что вы так поступите. А если да, то я доложу об этом.

Мгновение Траун не знал, что будет делать Илай. Потом, не поднимая головы, тот медленно протянул коробку и бросил ее в подставленную ладонь Трауна.

— Спасибо, — сказал Траун, убирая предмет в ящик своего стола. — Я прошу вас не прибегать к причинению себе вреда как к способу избавления от стресса. Если вам будет казаться, что других вариантов нет, мы вместе постараемся их найти. Есть что-то еще что мы можем… — он осекся.

Плечи Илая дрожали.

— Илай? Вам нужна помощь? — обеспокоенно спросил Траун.

— Нет. Ну. Может быть, — Илай фыркнул. _Его горло сжимается._ Илай, не разгибаясь, поднял голову. На лице его были слезы. — Вам что… правда есть до этого дело? Или это просто потому что я ваш переводчик? —  _Упорно отказывается смотреть в глаза. Взгляд нервно мечется по комнате._

— Не думаю, что эти два понятия взаимоисключают друг друга, — отозвался Траун. — Ваша работа важна для меня, но она же нас и сблизила. Я спрашиваю вас, потому что мы вместе. И я не хочу, чтобы вы в одиночку справлялись с этой болью, — Илай моргает, затем кивает, словно пытается понять некую сложную концепцию. — Вам по каким-то причинам сложно это принять?

— Вроде того, — начал Илай. — Ну, не совсем. Я понимаю, что вы говорите, просто… —  _Снова отворачивается. Руки сильнее обхватывают тело._ — Никто и никогда не говорил мне такого.

— Им следовало говорить это чаще. В любом случае, теперь это говорю я. — Траун замолчал, давая Илаю осмыслить его слова.

Сперва Илай застыл, потом снова начал дрожать. Наконец, по щекам снова потекли слезы.

— Хотите, чтобы я подошел ближе? — спросил Траун.

Илай не ответил, но кивнул, и этого Трауну хватило. Чисс уселся на пол рядом с Илаем и положил руку ему на колено. Несколько минут оба молчали.

— Я не могу бороться с болезнью вашего разума, Илай, — сказал Траун. — Но я могу быть рядом, пока боретесь вы.

Илай сжался, издал приглушенный задыхающийся звук, словно пытался рассмеяться.

— Вы уже сделали больше, чем остальные. И конкурентов у вас нет.

— Конкуренция меня не волнует. Я просто хочу, чтобы все получилось.

Снова слёзы. Траун не знал, что с этим делать. Насколько он знал, слёзы были внешним проявлением печали. Все его попытки успокоить Илая вызывали лишь новую волну слёз. Но при этом Илай продолжал настаивать, что его слова помогают.

— Слёзы помогают?

— Э… иногда, — ответил Илай. Голос его звучал хрипло, но четко. — Помните, как я говорил, что иногда, чтобы избавиться от стресса, тело приказывает причинить себе вред? Иногда плач делает то же самое. Однако люди склонны избегать этого способа.

— Почему, если он помогает так же, но без причинения себе вреда?

— Думаю, я не знаю. Люди считают это слабостью, — Илай грустно усмехнулся. — Может поэтому я к этому склонен.

— Мне это кажется тактическим решением. Каждый воин может сорваться. В этом случае, чтобы снизить вероятность поражения, следует использовать иную стратегию. В вашем случае нужно справиться со стрессом. Мы отказались от самоповреждения, как от возможного варианта. Вы говорите, слёзы делают то же самое, не принося телу вреда. Плач кажется мне полезным, — закончил он.

Илай продолжал плакать.

— Наверное, вы снова правы, — наконец выдохнул он.

— Тогда плачьте, сколько потребуется, — кивнул Траун.

Илай так и сделал. Они сидели в одном положении несколько часов. Сразу после этого Траун продолжил свои исследования, на этот раз уделив больше внимания когнитивному здоровью.

Чем больше Траун узнавал об этом, и чем больше времени проводил с Илаем, тем яснее осознавал один простой факт: путь к выздоровлению Илая будет долгим. И Траун намеревался пройти его вместе с ним.


End file.
